


Forbidden fruit

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Миша понимал, что зашёл слишком далеко, но остановиться уже не мог.





	Forbidden fruit

Миша опустил руку на ширинку и медленно сжал член через жёсткую ткань брюк, рассеянно глядя в монитор. Хорошо, что этот человек всё никак не мог привыкнуть к одежде и не носил даже белья. Бесспорно, плохо для социальной адаптации, но… плевать. Миша облизнул пересохшие губы и тяжело сглотнул, наблюдая за ленивыми (уже вкололи успокоительное) передвижениями поджарого тела по комнате, хотя по сути это была клетка. Облагороженная, но всё-таки клетка.

Джаред чертовски напоминал выросшего Маугли, хоть на обложку книги его ставь. Худощавый, но при этом мускулистый, с волосами до плеч (когда его только привезли, неопрятный хвост вообще свешивался до колен) и психическим развитием ребёнка (скорее, животного). Вряд ли он когда-нибудь станет человеком с полноценными когнициями и социализируется до принятого обществом уровня, что неудивительно: парень слишком много времени провёл вдали от людей. Для Миши всегда оставалось загадкой, как такие вообще выживают, да ещё и остаются физически здоровыми (шрамы по всему телу – ничто по сравнению с тем, какие увечья можно получить в дикой природе). 

Однако их организация вела гуманистическую направленность, поэтому Чудом-Выживших усиленно пытались подвести к понятию нормы. Хотя какая тут к чёрту норма, и так понятно, что вероятность успешного «переделывания» практически нулевая. С Джаредом им ещё повезло: звериные черты сейчас проявляются только при стрессе, агрессию тоже удалось снизить, к работникам он успел привыкнуть и обычно лучился дружелюбием, охотно идя на контакт. Правда, ни речь, ни операциональная стадия мышления ему недоступны, но всё же они добились определённого успеха. На самом деле, нынешнее состояние Джареда Мишу более чем устраивало. Оно позволяло делать… многое.

На часах высветилось начало его смены. Наконец-то. Возможность оставаться наедине с Джаредом, обычно именуемая «дежурством», оказалась настоящим подарком. Штаб у них не особо крупный, свободных людей нет, а дополнительно проводить ночи напролёт с новеньким подопечным никому не хотелось. Поэтому предложение Миши понаблюдать за ним коллеги приняли на ура, а начальник отделения поспешно сунул в руку ключи от комнаты Джареда и наблюдательного пункта. И-де-аль-но.

Миша бросил последний взгляд на экран и поднялся из-за стола, отключая монитор. Пора.

*** 

Сердце бешено колотилось, когда он закрывал за собой дверь. Вероятность того, что кому-то вздумается заглянуть, минимальна, но предосторожность лишней не бывает. Миша глубоко вздохнул и обернулся, натыкаясь на любопытный взгляд, и в который раз поблагодарил создателя мемонилона. Один укол – и стираются последние несколько часов из памяти. Потрясающе удобная вещь, которая, разумеется, была создана не для его целей, но без неё он бы пропал. Миша аккуратно стянул с себя одежду и сложил её на стул, подходя к кровати, где полулежал Джаред. Забавно, но расположить его намного легче, когда они оба оставались нагими. Поначалу это напрягало, но Миша и сам не заметил, как привык к полному обнажению в этой комнате. 

Возможно, было бы проще, если бы не приходилось каждый раз начинать с прелюдий. Миша чувствовал себя каким-то грёбанным извращенцем, видя недоумение и замешательство в неопределённого цвета глазах, но отчаянно гнал эти мысли прочь. Ему нравился секс с Джаредом и он точно знал, что Джаред тоже не имеет ничего против их ночных взаимодействий. Просто парень не совсем понимает, что происходит, если бы не нравилось, он бы сопротивлялся. Ведь именно это делают люди, когда не хотят близости, верно?

Внизу живота разлилось знакомое тепло и Миша, прикусив губу, опустился рядом и осторожно провёл ладонью от острых ключиц до паха, обхватив крупный обрезанный член и огладив большим пальцем головку. Рука почти не дрожала, а взгляд Джареда подёрнулся невесомой поволокой, приглушившей удивление. Он всё делает правильно. Миша склонился к смуглой груди и обвёл языком ареолу, кончиком легко подразнивая сосок, отчего сверху рвано выдохнули. Отлично. Немало пришлось потратить времени и сил, чтобы изучить чувствительность, но оно того определённо стоило. Он сжал губами затвердевший сосок и принялся водить ладонью по отяжелевшему члену, второй рукой крепко охватывая собственный – тот уже стоял колом и сочился смазкой. 

Джаред тихо (плевать, всё равно звукоизоляция) простонал и откинул голову на подушку, раздвигая ноги шире и беспорядочно водя руками по его спине. Миша шумно вдохнул, прогнулся в пояснице и сильнее сжал ладони: чёрт знает, специально или нет, но Джаред с их первого раза акцентировал внимание на его спине, которая внезапно для самого Миши оказалась сплошной эрогенной зоной. Он широко лизнул дёрнувшийся кадык на жилистой шее и, пережав свой член у основания, опустился ниже, к налившемуся кровью потемневшему стволу, перевитому выпуклыми венами, и накрыл губами солоноватую влажную головку. Если бы год назад сказали, что делать минет ему будет нравиться так же сильно, как и получать, он бы принял это за дурную шутку. Вот только сейчас нихрена не смешно.

Миша глубоко погружал член в рот, пропуская почти до самого горла и потирая мошонку, вслушивался в надсадное дыхание и удерживал нетерпеливо подрагивающие бёдра, чтобы поймать нужный момент. Джаред издал что-то ближе к рычанию, нежели стону, резко вскинувшись, опрокинул его на кровать и (наконец-то, наконец-то, чёрт возьми) вздёрнул ягодицами вверх, бесцеремонно проникая внутрь и вбиваясь быстрыми жёсткими толчками. Миша коротко вскрикнул и упёрся лбом в сложенные руки, подаваясь назад и сильнее насаживаясь на член. Глаза закатывались от удовольствия: Джаред бил точно по простате и надрачивал ему ровно так, как нужно. Мемонилон всё же не был всесилен и мышечную память перекрывал слабо.

Спина уже буквально горела от щедрых поцелуев-укусов, и Миша почувствовал резкий рывок; приоткрыв глаза, он понял, что лежит на спине и теперь его дерут, что называется, лицом к лицу. Немного непривычно, ведь этот парень любил трахаться по-собачьи и без изысков. Джаред закинул его ноги на бёдра и немного сдвинулся, но Миша от этого «немного» на секунду забыл, как дышать. Твою-мать-господи-как-это-охренительно… Он положил руки на упругие ягодицы, развёл их и покружил пальцем у тесного входа. Обычно Джаред тщательно оберегал свой тыл и добраться до него всё никак не удавалось; можно, конечно, накачать и сделать всё быстро, но так совсем не интересно. Намного приятней, когда партнёр в сознании и отвечает на действия, а не находится в отключке. Но раз уж сегодня кое-что изменилось, может, и здесь получится?

Миша осторожно проник внутрь одним пальцем, медленно, фаланга за фалангой, ожидая чего угодно, но Джаред лишь жмурился от наслаждения и тихо постанывал, когда он попадал по простате. Миша уже использовал три пальца и безо всякой робости стимулировал этот чёртов комок нервов, сжимаясь на члене. Между ног обожгло влагой, а Джаред устало (проклятые успокоительные, надо их вообще исключить) повалился рядом. На широкой спине блестели капельки пота, скатываясь в ложбинку между ягодиц, где жадно пульсировала раскрытая дырка. Миша смотрел на неё и чувствовал, как во рту скапливается слюна. Перевернувшись, он провёл языком влажную дорожку от мошонки до крестца и с удовлетворением отметил дрогнувшие острые лопатки. Джаред поёрзал, сгрёб подушку и уткнулся в неё лицом, расставляя колени и приподнимая таз. 

Так стало куда удобней, и Миша проник языком внутрь, ощущая давление бархатистых стенок. Римминг никогда не был его любимой практикой, но чёрт возьми, этого человека хотелось трахнуть едва ли не всем чем только можно. Он вылизывал Джареда и с упоением чувствовал под ладонью его нарастающее возбуждение, лениво скользя по напряжённому стволу и массируя набухшие яички. Сам он вряд ли восстановился бы за такое короткое время, поэтому и не спешил кончать. Отстранившись, Миша пощекотал кончиком языка мошонку и приставил истекающий смазкой член к раскрытому отверстию, плавно входя одним толчком по самые яйца. Из груди Джареда вырвался громкий протяжный стон и Миша, сглотнув, начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Рваные быстрые фрикции сменялись длительными и чувственными, а в глазах темнело от блаженства.

Он слишком долго не имел возможности кончить, поэтому намного его предсказуемо не хватило. Миша вытащил член в нужный момент и рассеянно проследил взглядом, как смуглую спину обильно орошает спермой. Он обессиленно упал на спину и прикрыл глаза, глубоко и размеренно вдыхая тяжёлый влажный воздух. Сердце сумасшедше билось в груди, а внизу живота расплылась тёплая лёгкость. Потрясающе… 

Любое движение сейчас казалось самой настоящей пыткой, но как бы ни хотелось отдохнуть, задерживаться себе дороже. Он вяло повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на такого же сонного Джареда, распластавшегося по кровати. На животе и груди подсыхали капельки спермы, а крупная ладонь поглаживала всё ещё возбуждённый член. Во рту пересохло и Миша всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы попробовать однажды не давать ему успокоительное, а самому разжиться парочкой стимуляторов: он обожал свою работу, но сил она отнимала немерено. У этого парня какое-то нечеловеческое количество энергии. Или тестостерона. 

Миша придвинулся и аккуратно сжал в руке налитые яички, погрузив головку в рот, и подразнил уретру кончиком языка, крепко сжимаясь губами на горячей коже. Джаред удивлённо вскинулся, пришлось удержать его за бёдра, и убрал руки, откинув голову на подушку и облизывая тонкие губы. Миша глубоко насаживался ртом на член и, почувствовав, что тот скоро кончит, сделал пару глотательных движений; в рот прыснула вязкая горьковатая жидкость и Миша расслабил горло, позволяя ей стечь и чувствуя, как чужое возбуждение, наконец, начинает опадать. Он выпустил член изо рта и, приподнявшись, сильно провёл несколько раз по своему напряжённому стволу. Чёрт, вот этого он не планировал, вернее, не надеялся. Однако крепкий стояк непреклонно прижимался к животу, пачкая смазкой. Дерьмо, придётся дрочить, покидать эту комнату с эрекцией плохая идея. 

Миша сдвинулся и лёг на спину, крепко сжимая вспотевшую ладонь на члене и закрывая глаза. Смазки было достаточно, но рукой по второму кругу всё равно немного больно. Надо в следующий раз прихватить лубрикант, как раньше, иначе такими темпами он себе кожу к чертям сотрёт. Вдруг что-то проникло внутрь, сразу поражая простату, а член накрыло жаркой тесной влагой. Миша от неожиданности не сдержал вопль и, широко распахнув глаза, наткнулся на невинный и то же время томный взгляд. Джаред тягуче-медленно посасывал ствол, выписывая языком неведомые узоры, и быстро трахал его пальцами, то интенсивно кружа по простате, то едва касаясь её. Миша буквально захлёбывался стонами и отчаянно цеплялся за спинку кровати, подаваясь на чертовски умелый рот и охрененно искусные пальцы. Оргазм показался грёбанной сверхновой, разорвавшейся ниже спины и растёкшейся по всему телу.

Совершенно вымотанный, он вытянулся на мягкой поверхности и отчётливо понял, что добровольно от такого не отступится. Морально-этические нормы, скорее всего, привычно будут сжирать мозг, а он привычно будет сомневаться перед следующим дежурством, но… к чёрту. Он смотрел на себя со стороны и с трудом сдерживал дрожь отвращения, но потом в памяти всплывали все оргазмы, которые он получил и которые смог доставить, и идея прекратить всё сразу же становилась идиотской. 

Так, ладно, теперь точно пора собираться. Он бросил взгляд на свою скинутую одежду, вспоминая, куда именно сунул мемонилон, осторожно растолкал задремавшего Джареда и отправил в душ. Его смена уже подходит к концу.


End file.
